


death by pumpkin

by aihele



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihele/pseuds/aihele
Summary: Halloween wasn't gonna be that eventful. Boy you were wrong.





	death by pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> ok yall flame my ass, give me all of the advice cause ik this isn't great but imma try to get better.

Bringing the zipper all the way to your chin, you cursed whoever controlled the school’s thermostat. Autumn had made itself known in the past few weeks, the temperatures dropping substantially, and the school offered no refuge from the cold. You had no quarrel with the chilly weather but all good things are better in moderation. Your breath came out as icy puffs in the middle of chemistry and the tip of your nose was such a violent shade of red Lola had taken to calling you Rudolph. Speaking of Lola, she was currently staring holes in the back of your head. And you knew exactly why and would sacrifice your last pen to whatever deity could spare you from the conversation that would occur in the next 50 seconds. Because in 50 seconds, class would be over and she would be able to convince you that going to the party tonight would be a great idea. It was the farthest thing from a great idea. You loved Halloween, loved Lola, and were ok with parties. Should be all good, right? Wrong.  News of your crush entering a relationship with someone who is not you doesn't exactly inspire a festive mood. The bell rang and your fifty seconds were up. Lola pounced. “Come on please?” she said, voice the perfect impression of a kid begging for a toy. Gathering your books, you avoided her gaze when you replied.

“I don’t know Lola, I kinda wanna stay home tonight,” she began to speak but you interrupted, “also you could get literally anyone else to go with you.”

A huff escaped her lips and she shot you a slight glare. “Ok firstly, no one we know knows Jake so no I can’t go with someone else,”  she said. “Secondly, what kind of best friend would I be if I let you wallow at home over Peter,” now it was your turn to glare.

“I’m not gonna wallow over Peter, I need to study,” but even you could hear the false notes in your voice. Groaning, you brought your head down to the desk with a thud. “I’m being pathetic.”

Two hands held your head by each side and lifted it up. “You aren’t being pathetic, you really liked him,” Lola said, letting go of your head and following as you both left the classroom. “I barely knew him,” the halls were crowded so you dropped your voice to a hushed tone. Lola followed your example, lowering her voice as well.

“So? Doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be disappointed.” Seeing that she had just jeopardized her argument for your attendance at the party, she continued “But that doesn’t mean you should throw away a perfect opportunity to get over him. You could meet another cute guy with brown hair and an unhealthy interest in math and science or whatever else made you like Parker and you guys can then go on double dates with me and Jake,” You hadn’t replied to her hoping she’d let it go, but she was determined.

“Are you gonna follow me all the way home?” you said as you turned the corner and onto the street. She jogged up to your side, matching your brisk pace.

“I’m gonna be there any way to get ready for the party, might as well go early,” You stopped and shot her an exasperated look. “Please, I already told my parents you were going and that’s why they’re letting me,” Her parents weren’t at all strict, but she had broken a few rules and gotten grounded. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” There was understanding in her voice, but that was overpowered by how downcast she was and you knew this wasn’t your decision anymore. She really wanted to go and you couldn’t bring it in yourself to be the one to keep her from it. Seeing her happy these past few weeks had you relieved. Jake’s support was one of the reasons she managed to survive her recent depressive episodes and that had you rooting for them. And anyway, you felt ridiculous about this whole thing with Peter. You had probably never crossed his mind, considering the minimal interactions you had with one another. Why it was affecting you so deeply made no sense. Making up your mind, you turned to her.“Ok, I’ll ask my parents,” Lola’s eyes lit up. She squealed and hugged you, coaxing a laugh out of you. “You better name one of your kids after me,” you said jokingly. “Will do,” she said, all too seriously and you were concerned and endeared at the same time.

 

*

 

The skirt barely reached mid-thigh. You were running the risk of being exposed by any random gust of wind tonight. Thanks to the knee socks you would at least have some skin covered and you raised enough fuss to keep Lola from tying the collared shirt into the iconic knot under your breasts like in the music video. When she had first shown you the costume, you had groaned. She was quick to reprimand you. “If you wanted a different costume, you should have planned ahead.”

“I wasn’t even gonna go, how was I supposed to get a costume,” tugging at the hem of the skirt, you asked for the millionth time that day if she was sure she didn’t have something else.

“Ask me that one more time and I will poke you in the eye with this,” she said, threateningly holding up the mascara wand.

“Hey, I’m going for you,” you pouted and she blew you an air kiss. “That’s why I love you.”

You sat in silence as she finished applying the pink lip gloss. “Ok, I’m done,” turning you to look in the mirror, you caught sight of the fruits of her labor for the past hour. The first thing you noticed was the pigtails. Perky and jutting out of the sides of your head, you were shocked by how much you… liked them. Lola had a talent, the outfit matched Britney Spears’s school girl one perfectly. Her aspiration as a costume designer was a well suited one. The grey cardigan, the pink fluffy pom poms in your hair, all of it looked great. Not what you would have gone with if a choice was available, but nevertheless. This almost felt like an alternate reality version of yourself and you kinda liked it.  Dressing up for Halloween made a little more sense now. “Shame Peter won’t be there,” Lola said as she adjusted her own clothes.

“Well, I’m actually counting on it,” the fact that no one from your school would be there was a plus. “Stop self-pitying!” Lola mockingly said and you laughed. “Well, I recall someone saying that I’m allowed to be disappointed.”

“You are, but if you look into that mirror and don’t think you’ll be overrun by guys, then you are greatly mistaken. Hell, even Peter would dump MJ if he saw you in that.” You opened your mouth to speak, but she beat you to it. “Yes, I know MJ is cool and this whole thing you have about not being the petty, jilted admirer so don’t get all anxious,” She shot you a wolfish smile and you stuck your tongue out. “It’s weird though, I always got a sibling vibe from MJ and Peter.”

Lola and her vibes. “You also got the vibe,” you put the word vibe in exaggerated air quotes, ”that Peter liked me,” she smushed your cheeks together and you knocked her hands away playfully. Her phone lit up with a notification and you both looked at it.

“Well, let’s not spend this night discussing Peter anymore,” offering her elbow to you, she continued in the worst British accent known to mankind, “Off to thy uber milady?”

 

*

 

“Ok I think we’re here,” Lola said, relieved. You were ready to kiss the ground. This driver managed to get lost 3 different times even with a navigation system. You’d still tip though, you weren’t an asshole. As soon as you looked out the window, you could tell which house the party was at. It was a narrow row home with a rare front yard that was littered with decorative cobwebs, red solo cups, and a few teens. Mumbling a thank you, you narrowly avoided getting your toes run over and made your way to the front of the house. Chatter and laughter leaked out from the inside. The thumping vibration of the bass could be felt in your teeth and you pitied the neighbors. “You ready?” She said smiling, radiating with excitement. “Yeah, sure,” in hindsight you acknowledged you weren’t prepared the slightest bit for all that would happen that night.

 

*

 

Roughly an hour had passed and the night was already living up to its mediocre expectations. You had managed to find a couch without a mysterious stain or a passed out drunk on it and were currently reading on your phone. Once you assured Lola you were perfectly fine alone, she wandered off somewhere with Jake and you were left to your own devices. Sometimes you considered striking up a conversation but each time your nerves convinced you out of it. The night was relatively harmless, nothing good or bad happening. Almost like a testament to the power of knock of wood, as soon as you thought that a cold wet sensation shocked you out of your thoughts. Someone had spilled their drink on you, that someone mumbling sorry and already on their way elsewhere by the time you realized your shirt was drenched. _‘What the hell.’_  A few seemed to notice the incident, and one girl offered a napkin. Thanking her, you brought it down to your chest and saw the full extent of the damage. The bottom half of you was spared but that’s cause the top half took the brunt of it. The white shirt, now transparent, clung to you and you knew more than a napkin was needed to make this comfortable enough to function in. After asking two people where the bathroom was with no avail, you eventually decided to venture and find it on your own. Moving passed the several crowded bodies, you passed the living room and through less crowded areas, where groups of two or three people milled around. After a few more curves and turns, you found the bathroom at least. So relieved as to have located it, you plunged into the room and a half-naked Peter Parker.

 

Your feet seemed to have grown roots through the hardwood as you felt completely frozen. Peter wasn’t spared either. He remained perfectly still, one arm halfway through the sleeve of some blue and red garment, the lower half of him already clothed. Neither of you spoke and you weren’t sure how long you had been standing there until you finally slammed the door shut. ‘ _Oh, sweet Jesus’._ He has abs. This is so unfair. You were slightly shocked, to be honest. One time last year you had seen him panting after climbing the stairs, much less have that kind of strength hidden in the undertones of his body. But you didn’t really know him and people can be surprises. You had already turned around and were walking away when you heard him call out. “Hey, (y/n) wait!” You turned around to see him fully clothed (a very small and rebellious part of you noted on what a shame that was, but you shut her up quickly) and beckoning you. His hair in a ruffled mess, accentuated by the slightly anxious look in his eyes which were opened wide and staring back at you. His cheeks emanated a rosy pink, on the verge of looking like a sunburn when you realized you’d been ogling. Seeing the whole thing now, you realized it was a Spiderman costume. A little unorthodox for a sophomore in high school, but you weren’t one to judge. “Nice Halloween costume,” you said, attempting to break the stagnant air.

“Costume?” he asked confusing you just as much as he was. Looking down at himself, he seemed to remember something “Oh, yeah. This is a costume, nothing else,” he laughed nervously. You felt suspicious, but he could have easily been unnerved by the fact that you saw him shirtless. Something still felt off but you let it go. Motioning to the bathroom, he said “Here, come on in,” You began to walk back and as you got closer, he realized why you’d come. “You'll get a cold if you go outside. Do you need a jacket?” he said and you shook your head. Speech wasn’t really coming to you. Motioning to your cardigan, which was relatively dry, you smiled as you came closer. His eyes were focused squarely on you, the intensity almost made you ansty. Startled out of his trance, he moved at the same time as you. Both of you got caught between the narrow walls of the hallway, pressed against each other. The universe really wasn’t doing you any favors today. “Sorry again,” he said as he began awkwardly shuffling to get past as you did the same, a grimace on your face. You watched his retreating figure and went into the bathroom. How was Peter even here?  _'It's a small world'_ you thought.  Looking at yourself mirror, you had only now remembered why you’d come. Observing your face, you felt even more disheartened now. Thanks to the overcrowded party, your hair was frizzy and it seemed like you didn't have any foundation on anymore. Taking the soaked shirt off, you were thankful for the tank top underneath. Wetting the fabric, you cleaned off the sticky residue of the drink and fixed your make up a bit. Washing and wringing the shirt and tank top dry, you wore the tank top and buttoned the cardigan all the way. Damp shirt in hand you shot one last look in the mirror and headed out.

 

You had stayed at the party for a few minutes after that, but sitting alone had gotten too depressing. Though you wouldn't admit it, you had searched for Peter, but he'd disappeared. Lola also was nowhere to be found and a text from her revealed she went to get fast food with Jake and if you could please forgive her if she brought you back a milkshake. After texting her that you wanted whipped cream on the milkshake, you decided to leave. The cold air bit into the exposed bits of you, but you inhaled gratefully. The night seemed to be winding to an end and you were ready to just continue with your original hopes for the night. Another Uber would cost too much, you had planned on Lola and Jake dropping you home. There was a subway station nearby, maybe you could buy a card for now. You quickly texted Lola your plans and pulled the directions up on your phone.

 

*

 

These streets were relatively well lit and you hadn’t walked for long enough to be decently far from the party. Regardless, you were on high alert. This city wasn’t always kind to women and your parents instilled caution into you from a young age. You had just checked over your shoulder when you heard the first pleas. Right next to you was a dank, poorly light alleyway. _‘Shit’_ you thought to yourself, but you couldn’t even consider leaving as you were instantly spotted. “Help!” the voice called to you and under the dingy lights, you saw two figures. The one that had called to you was on the ground, the other turning to look at you. Your interruption to the scene was proceeded by the following. Startling both, the man on the floor took the momentary distraction to run away and escape. The other figure reacted too late and cursed. Now their full attention was on you. As they stepped out into better lighting, you saw a glint of light. Out slide a gun into view.

 

“Hey!” they screamed, advancing on you quickly. In a swirl of action, you turned and tried to run. A force jerked you back and you crashed to the ground. The cold asphalt grated against the side of your face and you were sure there was a multitude of cuts and scrapes you couldn’t feel yet. The rubber sole of a boot rested on your sternum. Sprawled on the ground, you looked up. You weren’t sure if it was the adrenaline or a trick of the light or something, but you saw a giant pumpkin. Through tear-blurred eyes, you saw it was actually a man wearing a rotund pumpkin costume complete with a stem hat. If you weren’t currently in fear for your life, this would be ridiculous enough to have you in hysterics. Death by pumpkin seemed like the most embarrassing way to die. He came down, one forearm half crushing your windpipe, the other searching for something to steal. You prayed that this was all he would do. Just as he tugged your phone out from your metal grip, something collided into him, and you were relieved of the weight on you. Being able to breathe freely again had you sputtering and coughing. Taking deep, desperate gulps of oxygen, you laid on the ground a little longer. All you could see was haze and the night sky. An indiscriminate amount of time passed until someone came to you. “Hey, are you ok?”

Which of the millions of questions cluttering your head were you supposed to ask? Casting your eyes to the source of the concerned voice, you saw the subject of almost every magazine front page. Spiderman just saved your life, making this night even more unbelievable. The words that left your lips were meant to be thanks, but what you ended up doing was asking if there had always been 3 moons and passing out.

 

*

 

All around you stars shone, imprinting their glitter into the back of your eyelids. Black space consumed you all around, keeping you afloat in its empty sea. This was a dream, you knew that much. Lucidity had come to you only a little while ago, but this place didn’t seem to allow the influence of time. Minutes, hours, years could have passed for all you knew. All you could do was exist right now. One star went out. Followed by a second, third and fourth. Stars fell, burned out, disappearing en masse like stadium lights closing. A part of you was aware enough to know this meant you were waking up, but the rest of you dissolved into a frenzy of fear. You woke up screaming. City lights glared below you. Below you? Doesn’t matter, they were getting awfully close now. Just before crashing into a brick wall, you were pulled up. Weightless for a second, two arms caught you. The world spun upside down and you finally felt solid ground beneath you. Heavy breathing invaded your senses and you opened your eyes to find the source above you. “Are you ok?” Fear wove itself into their words and that was the last straw for you. Floodgates opened and rivers flowed the anxiety and tension and fear trapped in your mind out through your eyes. Hands searched and found, clasping on desperately. You clung to them, thankful for the warmth of another person. Oh gods and sobs mixed in your misery for who knows how long when you felt a hand place itself on your shoulder tentatively. It asked for permission and you granted it wholeheartedly. Patterns traced into your back, comforting words began to drift around you and surround you. The sobs subsided till all there was left to hear were the sounds of a city and soft breathing. “Oh my god this has been the worst day,” you muttered through hiccuped pauses. You were aware of your position now. Arms and legs entwined around his neck and waist, perched in his lap. No part of you wanted to let go but one by one you forced yourself to pull away. Chilly night air filled the newly created distance but you stayed back. Bringing your knees to your chin, you wrapped your arms around yourself hoping to satiate the part of you that wanted to climb back into his embrace. You were looking anywhere but in his general vicinity when he spoke. “You don’t have any bruises to worry about, only some scratches,” You nodded in acknowledgment but stayed quiet. You weren’t sure how to thank him, embarrassment and your shy side conspiring to keep you mute. The night continued, sounds of those unaware bustling below you. That’s the thing about big cities. No matter what happens, no matter how big it may be to you, the city moves on and you have to try and follow its example. This night probably left lasting effects but all you felt was a strange sort of calm. This night, which is so significant and felt like an eternity, also felt like it had lasted seconds. Time. Shit, what time was it. Panic gripped you and your sudden movement startled Spider-man. “What time is it?” Your voice was hoarse and foreign to you. Looking slightly frightened, he checked.

“Uh, 9:25,” Relief spread through your veins, calming your tense muscles. You still had 1 hour till you had to be home. Funny that eternity and two seconds both fit 2 hours.

“Thank you.” It was his turn to look timid now. Hand on the back of his neck, he murmured a no problem. Something in you wanted to spill all these emotions like ink on parchment, the urge too strong to resist. “It’s just, you ever have a day that starts mildly bad and you think that’s the end of it? Well, then the universe proves you wrong in the most excessive way. I started today thinking my crush dating someone else would be the biggest problem today. I mean if the universe wanted to show me how much of an idiot I was being, it didn’t have to give me a near-death experience.” alarms rang in your head to stop in order not to humiliate yourself, but you kept talking. This plug had been pulled and it didn’t matter if it was the weirdest, most ridiculous thing, spilling your guts to the neighborhood hero. “I wasn’t destroyed or anything, just kinda sad,” you felt like you had to show him you weren’t pathetic either, “I’m sure Peter isn’t that amazing, probably not as much as I think him to be. Still, a part of me believes he is that amazing and MJ is just the luckiest an-” a strangled noise escaped him and you turned to look at the victim of your rant. Despite having no discernable facial expressions due to the mask, a sundry of emotions came from him. “MJ? I- I mean Peter’s not dating MJ,” Peter knew spiderman?

“You know him?” you questioned. This night have bypassed surreal a while back, but it kept trying to beat its record.

“He’s a friend,” the hero said in a rushed voice. Shaking his head, he continued “But where did you hear that they were dating?” He seemed rather eager to know and you got increasingly confused.

“I don’t know I heard it around the school.”

“You should know not to believe everything you hear,” ouch that stang. He noticed you flinch from that, regret and caution in his body language as he continued. “Why don’t you ask him if it’s true?”

A scoff left your lips before you could stop it, “He doesn’t even know I exist.”

“He does.”

“How do you know? Nevermind, forget I started this.”

“You should ask him,” You paused. Could you actually ask him? No no, that would be absurd, but a part of you remained curious.

“What would I even say if he says he’s single,” nonchalance was what you were aiming for, but you were utterly transparent.

“Ask him out. To the New York Hall of Science,” everything was throwing you off right now, this conversation, Spider-man’s strangely extensive knowledge of Peter Parker, all that this day had been. It didn't sound like a bad idea though. 

"You have to promise not to tell him," you knew it was thoroughly preschool for you to ask this, but Peter couldn't find out. Spiderman chuckled under his breath. 

"I promise I won't."

 

He’d taken you home and you would have that memory of soaring through New York till your last days. In the second it took you to turn around and look at your building he’d already gone off. The night seemed to have gone back normal and you considered for a second that none of it had happened. Right before you drifted off into sleep, a text lit up your phone screen. MJ- “(y/n) I would sooner tattoo a smiley face on my forehead then date Peter. Have a good night.” Yup, you were wrong. This night remained weird as hell till the end.

 

*

 

Class dragged on and so you got lost in your thoughts. A week had passed since that night and you still hadn’t asked Peter out. No matter how much Lola encouraged you, all resolve was lost as soon as you were 10 feet from him. Sometimes when you spoke to him in class, you thought you saw him looking at you expectantly, but that was probably just you projecting your hopes onto him. No matter, it was just better left alone. The bell rang and you were about to get up and leave when the very subject of your thoughts appeared in front of you. “Hey,” he was fiddling with his hands and you thought you could see Ned's reflection in the window giving him two thumbs up and a wink. “I just wanted to ask you if you’d like to go to the New York Hall of Science this Saturday with me?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote 4000 gosh darn words, why does this look so short?!!
> 
> im utterly mortified by all the errors in this, will officially from now on not be a dumb bitch and start editing these things good lord, also if someone wants to be a beta reader man im so down for that i need one my grammar is shit


End file.
